


Fighting

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Childhood, Episode: s02e03 Bloodlust, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Why keep fighting?S02E03里Dean的一句话的衍生。旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Fighting

在成年之后漫长的充满痛苦和酸涩的生命里，Sam常常想起十一岁时的某个初冬。

Sam这时已经习惯了老爸和哥哥时不时地趁着夜色离开汽车旅馆，习惯了一个人面对漆上黑色的窗玻璃，习惯了自己写完作业之后躺在床上按电视遥控器玩。有时候他实在无聊，会去翻Dean的书包，把兄长几乎从未动过的课本和作业本翻出来看。

做这些事情并不需要说话，当Dean发现自己的弟弟不与他在一起的时候有点太沉默寡言时，Sam已经十四了。

Sam不是不愿说话，而是他发现很多时候说话并没有太大用处，不如什么都不说，安静地去做就好了。

他是怎么发现的呢，原因说起来也不算复杂，大概可以总结为无论Sam恳求Dean多少次让他不要跟着老爸一起出去，Dean却还是一次都没有听过弟弟的话；无论Sam提醒Dean多少次跟老爸出去猎魔要小心，Dean总还是会带着伤回来。所以渐渐地，Sam沉默下来，不再做无畏的努力，他学会了在老爸和哥哥出行之前帮他们检查装备，他学会了如何给各种伤口消毒、上药，甚至缝合。

再后来，他开始要求自己跟从老爸和兄长一起出门猎魔，当然，被拒绝了。

今天也是一样，老爸皱着眉一如既往地拒绝了自己的幼子，而Dean则是揉着自己弟弟软软的头发，保证今晚能赶在Sam睡觉前回来，一个人不要害怕。

Sam沉默下来，看着哥哥的背影离开旅馆房间，Dean似乎从来没有弄明白自己想要一起去的原因，他早就过了会害怕黑暗，害怕独处的年纪了，但他的兄长似乎还没意识到，或者他选择忽略这件事。

Sam对此有点疑惑，Dean自己分明比同龄人成熟那么多，经历过那么多，为什么他总是不明白自己的弟弟也会这样呢？这个疑惑的解决是后话了，这天之所以令Sam印象深刻不是因为这。

那天Sam照例做完作业，靠在床上翻着从图书馆借来的《白鲸记》，他已经学会了下意识地读取文字记在脑海里，等到Dean平安回来之后再从印象里翻出来慢慢咀嚼体味。这样……效率比较高。

十点多的时候，他去洗了澡，注意着为老爸和Dean留下足够的热水。收拾好明天的书包，Sam爬上床再次靠在枕头上机械地吸收书本。

午夜，新的一天即将开始的时候，静谧的夜被Sam再熟悉不过的汽车引擎声打破。Sam安然地合上书放在床头，心脏却像以前每次他们回来的时候一样跳得飞快。

手碰到房间的门把手，犹豫了一秒钟才拧开，Sam努力控制着自己的脚步不要太冲动，因为他的血管已经鼓胀得要爆炸了一样。

Impala在几乎与夜色融为一体，唯有红色的车灯显示着方位。Sam听到了什么，这让他一瞬间几乎失去理智。

John在喊他：“Sam！快过来！”

Sam几乎是麻木地迈腿跑向Impala的，奔涌的血液这一刻又凝固在了血管里，让Sam一时间喘不过来气。他几乎是扑在驾驶座的车门上的：“爸！你和Dean……”

John咬着牙从牙缝中艰难地对很显然慌了神的小儿子说：“都死不了，残不了，Sam，但是我左腿断了，你得扶一下我。Dean他晕过去了，但是他没事。”

Sam觉得天旋地转，却又觉得脚下的水泥地从未有过的踏实。他点点头：“Yes, sir.”然后退一步拉开车门，弯腰让老爸的一只手臂架到自己肩上。车里有暖气，Dean不会冻到，让他多等一会儿应该没关系的。

“我要起来了。”John提醒。

“恩。”Sam点点头。

十一岁的Sam虽然在同龄人里算是高的，但对于父亲来说，还不过是个小孩子。Sam回手关上车门的时候觉得自己的双脚似乎被老爸压在了地上。

这不算什么，Sam想，Dean在车里都晕过去了，如果我连老爸都扶不动，还怎么与他们一起出去。

后果是Sam的腰扭了，不过这也是后话了。

Sam努力让自己把John放到床上的动作轻柔一点，但他做的并不好，他不是没扶过父亲或者哥哥，但是这是头一次要扶断了腿的父亲，以前都是Dean扶。

John倒吸了一口冷气，Sam这才注意到老爸的右腿上也有伤。John摆了摆手：“快去吧，把你哥哥也弄进来，你可以的吧？”

不行也得行。

Sam又回到了Impala边上，他在拉开后面的车门的时候才注意到自己的手在轻微地颤抖。

扶Dean并不比扶老爸轻松，Dean的身形是小了一些，但是Dean没有意识。Sam只有靠着感受兄长平稳的呼吸和温热的身体才能略微控制身体的颤抖。

进门的时候，Dean醒了，他下意识地跟着Sam的脚步跌进房间，Sam顺势把哥哥放到了床上去——他自己的腰似乎有点不对劲了。

“Sam...sammy...”Dean嘟哝着，很明显还不怎么清醒。这让Sam没由来地一阵恼怒，他转身去拿急救箱，回到John床边的时候他明白了自己为什么会如此愤怒。

在为父亲作简单的处理和固定的时候，Sam的心情渐渐冷静了下来，不过当海水不再咆哮的时候并危险并不一定已经过去。Sam觉得脑袋有点发胀，所以John说他处理得不错他都没听清，转身径直来到Dean床边。

“处理得不错嘛，Sammy。”清醒了的兄长给了弟弟一个灿烂的笑容试图抚慰每当自己受伤都会不快的弟弟。

Sam没有接话，只是沉默地把Dean破烂的袖子剪开，熟练地处理着伤口，对兄长抽着冷气的调侃置之不理。一时间这个分明有三个人的房间里，只能听得到空调的杂音。

Dean舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，低头看着认真为自己处理着伤口的弟弟，觉得此时比刚刚面对狼人的时候还紧张。Sam剪断了纱布，剪刀合在一起的声音让Dean暗暗颤抖了一下，他自己都不太明白自己的紧张。

“Sam...”Dean轻轻地喊。

Sam没有抬头，他已经收拾好了急救箱，却仍保持着半跪在Dean床边的姿势。Dean看了一眼那边的父亲，John轻轻摇了摇头，看了长子一眼后安静地躺下准备睡觉。

“为什么……”

Dean插点没听到弟弟轻声的一句询问：“什么？”

“为什么，Dean，为什么要去，起码给我一个理由，好吗……”Sam的身子后退，他直接坐到了自己的腿上，臻绿色的眼睛盯着Dean，很显然如果Dean不给一个让他满意的答案，他是不会放Dean好好休息的。

“不要说因为妈妈，害死妈妈的只有那一个怪物，那个怪物我们还没找到。”Sam不容质疑地在Dean沉默的时候补充到。

Dean艰难地吞咽了一下，在心里诅咒着弟弟的刨根问底，努力地笑了一声：“你不觉得很帅吗，Sammy？我才十五岁，别人都在一天到晚担忧青春痘或者舞会该约谁，我却见到了他们从来没能见过的东西*。”

Sam看着Dean，眉头皱起来，Dean知道自己说的不够：“好吧好吧，也许我有点英雄主义，但是……能帮助别人，能挽救生命，不是一件很有意义的事情吗？我是说，当你知道你能救那些人的时候，有什么理由不去救呢？

“并不是因为有什么回报，Sam，当有人对你说Thank You的时候，那种感觉……感觉你做了一件正确的事情，让这个世界变得好了一点点，那种感觉，值得为之奋斗。”

Dean有点语无伦次地说着，担心着弟弟能不能明白自己的意思。只见Sam的眉头皱得更紧了，目光死死锁住哥哥的，像是要确认哥哥有没有说真心话。

Dean说完后，房间里又陷入了寂静之中，这让Dean觉得心烦意乱，Sam就不能让他省心点吗？狼人真的没那么好对付！

“好吧……”Sam突然毫无感情起伏地说，把Dean吓了一跳，“虽然听起来有点像那些超级英雄什么的，但是我猜你说得有道理。”

Dean刚想说自己跟超级英雄一点儿都不沾边，超级英雄不会住在汽车旅馆里，也不会永远是新来的转校生。Sam却已经起身，坐到了Dean身边。

“只是……小心一点儿……”Sam嘟嘟哝哝地说，Dean听到弟弟换了语调，不由得松了口气——过去了——他揉了揉弟弟软软的头毛：“我会小心的，Sammy girl，你哥死不了。”

“别说死，Dean...”Sam严肃地打断哥哥的话，“我一定要尽早跟你们一起出去，多一个人是一份力……是我还不够好是不是？”

那之后……Sam记得自己又把自己的练习强度加大了，半年后在他的强烈要求下，John不顾Dean的反对带上了Sam。

那时Sam觉得父亲是觉得多一个人是一份力，现在回想起来，恐怕父亲是清楚如果再不带着他，自己会做出出格的事情来。

这不重要，重要的是，那晚，Sam明白了自己的哥哥会一直在这条阴沉沉的路上走下去，而自己别无选择，只有陪着他走下去，在他身边，陪着他一起斗争，一起给这个世界做点改变。

保持奋斗的理由有很多，只是永远不要放弃斗争。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *：Dean：“I'm 16 years old, kids at my ages are worrying about pimples and prom dates. I'm seeing things they don't even know or never even dream about.”(S02.E03)


End file.
